


Everything is Arbitrary

by Ivrigasked



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Andi it's not Viktor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki has a boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivrigasked/pseuds/Ivrigasked
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov was getting old, so when Celestino Cialdini invites him to be an assistant coach at his rink in Detroit, Viktor accepts the opportunity with open arms.Viktor Nikiforov was also 28, and had never been in love.Viktor Nikiforov also didn't think he'd meet someone like Yuuri Katsuki.Viktor Nikiforov had never been so surprised in his life.





	1. Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! 
> 
> This fic is because I've been feeling like writing some angst lately. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Of all of the things that happened to him during his lifetime, there was of  one thing that Viktor was absolutely certain.

He had never been in love.

It’s not that he’d never looked, or tried, and sure he’d had a few girlfriends in high school and a couple of boyfriends in college, but none of them ever made Viktor feel like he was standing on the edge of a cliff, looking down. He wanted heart-racing, stomach-aching, skin-tingling love. He wanted to feel alive when he looked at them, but it had never come, and Viktor had given up hope that it was ever going to happen for him.

 

It was January when Coach Celestino asked Viktor to assist in coaching at his rink in Detroit. This wasn’t something that excited Viktor, but it was something new, and it would certainly be surprising to his fans. Plus, he was getting too old to skate competitively, so maybe it was time to consider what he was going to do when he retired. So Viktor took a couple of weeks to decide, talked to Yakov, and then in late February Viktor was on a flight to Michigan.

 

Michigan was cold. Not Russia cold, but still brisk and biting, turning Viktor’s nose and ears pink when he stepped outside to walk from his apartment in the city to the nearby rink. He wasn’t sure if Celestino had announced to his skaters that Viktor would be joining them, but he hoped that he would receive a warm welcome, despite the hostility he tended to see from other skaters during competitions. Would they even like him? Would they reject him?

 

Viktor entered the rink, and the cold left his face but clung to his clothing like a stench, causing him to shiver. Celestino came out of seemingly nowhere to greet him, and he was startled when he said hello.

“Nikiforov,” Celestino called, walking over and patting Viktor roughly on the back. “Happy to have you.”

“Thank you, Celestino. Pleased to be here.”

“You can put your coat in my office, if you’d like. We’ll get you your own by the end of the week, I’ll have some of my skaters clean out one for you. We currently just use the extras for storage.”

“Sounds fine, thank you.” Viktor nods and shrugs his coat from his shoulders. He follows Celestino down the hallway to the coach offices, but he stops short just before entering. A slim, dark haired man at the end of the hallway is staring at him, and Viktor is incredibly enticed by it.

He’s tall, but not as tall as Viktor, with dark hair, tan skin, and glasses with a blue rim. He’s cute. A shiver runs down Viktor's spine and makes all of his hair stand on end, but Viktor is here to teach and to learn, not flirt with Celestino’s skaters. Viktor shakes off the feeling, looks away, and enters Celestino's office to set down his things.

“Alright, good?” Celestino asks and Viktor nods. “Excellent, let's get out on the ice and I’ll introduce you to everyone.” He tells Viktor and leads him out into the rink, where several dozen college-aged men and women are skating in lazy circles. The dark haired person from earlier is nowhere to be seen. Not that Viktor was looking.

Celestino claps his hands together loudly, catching the attention of all of the skaters. They slowly come to a stop in front of their coach, and Celestino smiles brightly at them.

“Good morning everyone,” He says loudly.

“Good morning coach.” They reply in unison.

“As you know, I have invited Mr. Nikiforov here to assist me in coaching you hooligans, because you’re all getting to be too much for me.” He laughs, and a couple of giggles escape his students. “Please allow Viktor a couple of days to get adjusted, but don’t be shy, please also make him feel at home. I know none of you will have issues asking for autographs.”

His comment makes Viktor laugh nervously. It’s not for lack of experience being the center of attention, but Viktor is keenly aware of several dozen sets of eyes that view him as prey, patiently waiting to dig their claws in. Skaters were ruthless, and he was fresh meat.

Celestino finishes up his speech, and releases the skaters to continue their warm ups. Many of them linger, wanting to talk and introduce themselves to Viktor, but Celestino pulls him aside.

“There’s no rush to jump in right away, Viktor. I’m eager to have you get started, but maybe take the first couple of days here getting to know everyone. There’s a couple of kids I want you to meet specifically, but for now just relax and feel free to watch. Okay?”

“Yes, that sounds perfect. Thank you.” Viktor nods and Celestino smiles, before leaving back through the double doors that lead to the hallway.

Viktor is left alone at the boards, and turns to rest his elbows on the edge, intrigued by the potential this new job might hold. It could open a lot of doors for him, and coaching could be a career after competing for him. He watches the skaters warm up for a few minutes, not noticing when the double doors open again behind him and the dark haired man steps through, shrugging off his athletic jacket and handing his skate guards to Celestino.

“No jumps,” Celestino says and it pulls Viktor out of his reverie, and he turns just as the skater breezes past him and onto the ice.

“Yes, coach.” He says dutifully and skates off quickly without a single glance in Viktor’s direction.

“Celestino,” Viktor says. “Who is that?”

“That’s one of my finest, actually. Yuuri Katsuki from Japan. He’s been with us for a few years while he studies at the university, and he’s got a lot of talent. I’m having trouble unlocking his true potential, however, and I was hoping that was something you might be able to help him with. I’d like you two to work closely once you get settled.”

“Really?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind. I consider you a specialist when it comes to skating, so I do hope you can open him up a little bit. Yuuri’s got the skill and finesse of the sport down no problem, but he lacks the confidence. Something you have an abundance of, it seems.” Celestino laughs. “But I’ll warn you ahead of time,” He whispers, leaning in close to Viktor. “He’s very shy, it might take you awhile just to get him to talk to you. But be patient and he’ll come around, I promise.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“Good luck, Viktor. I’ve got to get started, but I’ll send him your way once I’m done with him, okay?”

“Sure,” Viktor nods and Celestino pats him once on the shoulder before walking around to the opposite side of the rink to do one-on-ones with his skaters.

 

Viktor watches Yuuri for most of the morning, pretending that he isn’t when other skaters glance his way, until the sun is high in the sky. At 11, Celestino sends the skaters on their breaks, and calls Viktor over to him.

“So, how’s everybody looking?” He asks when Viktor’s within earshot.

“Great, yes, you’ve definitely gathered some talented skaters, Celestino. I look forward to working with them.”

“Glad to hear it, Viktor. After lunch, I told Yuuri to come and find you, so don’t disappear, okay?”

“I won’t,” Viktor laughs. “I’ll be right here.”

“Sounds good. Alright,” Celestino smiles.

“Do you mind if I skate?” Viktor asks suddenly.

“Oh? No, not at all, please skate as much as you want. I do understand you’re still a competitive skater.” Celestino says and smiles at Viktor again before leaving him alone in the rink. Viktor then takes his skate guards off and steps onto the ice.

It feels foreign to him, this new rink; as any rink other than his own back in St. Petersburg would. He finds himself missing Yuri’s constant grunting and back-talk, Mila’s incessant humming, and Georgi’s seemingly constant tears. Will he ever feel comfortable here? Or will he always feel like an intruder?

He skates lazy figure-eights for awhile, then tries a careless double lutz, landing it flawlessly without effort. After awhile, the double doors at the other end of the rink open with a loud creak, and Yuuri Katsuki steps through, headphones in, looking down. Viktor spots him first, and stops dead in the middle of the ice.

Yuuri is small in frame, almost feminine, and intensely beautiful. Viktor knows, really he knows, that it’s never a good idea to get involved with other skaters. But why _is_ Yuuri Katsuki so mesmerizing? Is it the hair? The demeanor? Or the way he skates with effortless grace, like a symphony with no sound? Viktor watches as Yuuri plucks the headphones unceremoniously from his ears, and sets them and his phone gently on the boards beside his recently discarded skate guards. Slowly, he skates over and meets Viktor in the middle of the ice.

“Hi,” Viktor says, quietly. Almost so quietly he barely hear himself say it.

“Hello,” Yuuri answers, louder. His expression is neutral, measured. “Celestino said to find you after break.”

“I--Yes,” Viktor stutters. “I--um--”

“Do you need water?” Yuuri asks flatly.

“No, I’m sorry--” Viktor sighs and takes a deep breath. “It seems I’m suffering from jetlag and my mind is still playing catch-up.”

Yuuri nods and a line at his brow forms slightly, like he’s trying to keep from frowning. Has Viktor upset him?

“So, you have programs for this season prepared already, yes?” Viktor asks him and Yuuri nods once.

“Yes, but Celestino said they need some work.”

“Excellent, I suppose that’s where I come in. Let me see your short program first, please, as I’d like to see it in full before I make any adjustments.” Viktor tells him and Yuuri nods once again before getting into his starting position. Viktor skates a few yards away to give Yuuri the space he needs, but watches him closely.

As Yuuri begins, his head is down, and his body language is closed off. His arms are at his sides, but his shoulders are slumped. There is no music playing, but Yuuri begins, lifting his arms around his head and spinning, turning a 180 before pushing off away from Viktor. Yuuri’s short program is clean, with easy jumps and a basic step sequence. Yuuri skates well, and beautifully, but Viktor could definitely up the technical aspects to improve the overall appearance and boost Yuuri’s potential scores during the next season.

Yuuri finishes his skate, breathing much less hard than Viktor would have assumed, and skates back over to him.

“Excellent job, Yuuri. It looks great, but I do have some initial adjustments I’d like to make. Please get into your starting position.” Viktor tells him and Yuuri obeys. Viktor skates slowly around Yuuri, who’s ears turn noticeably red under Viktor’s gaze.

“Okay, first I’ll start with your posture,” Viktor says and reaches for Yuuri’s shoulders, but as soon as his fingers touch, Yuuri flinches away.

“Sorry, I--” Yuuri apologizes, shaking his head, his face turning red.

“No, I’m sorry,” Viktor backs up. “I should have asked. I realize we’ve just met, and we don’t know each other at all.”

“No, you’re my coach,” Yuuri says. “It’s not a big deal, I’m sorry.”

“Yuuri, please don’t apologize. From now on I’ll just talk, I promise. At least until we aren’t strangers anymore.” Viktor says and Yuuri nods, looking down. “Why don’t we take some time to get to know each other first? I find it easier to work with someone when you know a little bit about them.” Viktor suggests.

“Um, no, I think it would be fine if we just kept working.”

“Okay, sure.” Viktor says, his stomach sinking. Celestino did say that Yuuri was shy and timid, so Viktor would have to give him some time to open up. “Well in that case, in starting position, bring your shoulders back, straight with your spine. You’re slouching.”

Yuuri obeys and stands, his shoulders aligning. It makes him look taller, stronger, and causes Viktor’s breath to catch in his throat. The muscles in Yuuri’s back are visible through his thin black t-shirt, and Viktor doesn't know how to distract himself from it. Yuuri is fit, like, really fit. Viktor on the other hand, is screwed.

“Great,” Viktor says, his voice cracking. He clears his throat before continuing, and Yuuri frowns. “Okay, tell me why your technical components are so low. You should be doing quads by now.”

“I can’t--” Yuuri mumbles and Viktor doesn't catch the last few words.

“Sorry?”

“I can’t land them.” Yuuri says louder, knitting his hands together.

“At all?”

“Celestino doesn’t even let me try.”

“Well, I’ll let you try. Are there any you have landed before?”

“A salchow, just once.”

“Great, let’s see it.”

“Right now?” Yuuri asks, his head shooting up, his eyes wide on Viktor’s.

“Yes, right now. Go,” Viktor says and Yuuri doesn’t hesitate before skating off, around, and setting himself up for the jump. Viktor watches Yuuri’s slim legs as he corrects his feet for the jump, and he nearly lands it. Nearly. Yuuri comes down and lands hard on the ice, and Viktor immediately skates over to him, offering a hand.

“That was good, but you didn’t have enough momentum. Don’t overcorrect yourself when you’re in the air, just let your body weight carry you.” Viktor says as he pulls Yuuri to his feet.

“Okay, I’ll go again.” Yuuri says, quickly skating off and starting again, this time taking an extra loop around Viktor. He watches quietly, observing, and this time Yuuri lands it, even though it’s a little shaky.

“Great job, that was much better. It’ll get stronger with practice.”

“You want me to put it in?”

“Of course, how else are you going to win?”

“What?” Yuuri blanches. “Win?”

“Yes? Isn’t that what you want?”

“Yeah, of--of course it is but--” Yuuri stutters.

“But what? You’re an excellent skater, Yuuri. You just need a boost, and that’s why I’m here.” Viktor tells him and Yuuri’s cheeks turn slightly pink.

“Oh,” Yuuri whispers. “Okay.”

“Great, now show me your free.” Viktor claps and Yuuri nods, determination flashing across his features. Viktor can tell this is going to be an excellent learning experience for both of them.

* * *

A month later, Viktor and Yuuri are practicing late on a Friday evening, and Viktor can finally see the results of their hard work paying off. He still hasn’t touched Yuuri at all, but it’s not for lack of want. He’s just waiting for Yuuri to show him that it’s alright. Currently, Yuuri is panting, and also laughing, at something Viktor said and it makes the butterflies in Viktor’s stomach dance around almost to the point of nausea.  

“I’m tired,” Yuuri says though his rapid breathing, and it makes Viktor laugh.

“That’s not something I thought I’d ever hear you say,” Viktor jokes. “Mr. Infinite Stamina.”

“Well, it’s certainly not infinite, now is it?” Yuuri smirks and stands up straight, stretching his back.

“Ready to stop?” Viktor asks, grinning at his student.

“Are you?”

“Is that a challenge, Katsuki?”

“You tell me, coach.”

“I’ve got nowhere to be, I could stay here all night.”

“But could you keep up?” Yuuri smirks, his eyes glinting mischievously. Viktor blushes but turns quickly before Yuuri could catch it, and runs a gloved hand over his face as if it wipe it away. Is Yuuri flirting with him?

Suddenly, the double doors open loudly, and Viktor and Yuuri both turn to see a tall, lanky man, probably about Yuuri’s age, step through. Yuuri turns to Viktor, who frowns, confused.

“Who’s that?” Viktor asks him, and Yuuri pales slightly at the question.

“That’s uh--” Yuuri coughs, and the other man waves enthusiastically at them from the side of the rink. “That’s Max. My boyfriend.”

The world around Viktor tilts, and his breath catches in his throat.

“Viktor,” Yuuri says, touching Viktor’s arm. It’s the first contact Yuuri’s ever instigated, and it makes Viktor’s heart skip a beat. He feels like he’s going to pass out. “Viktor?”

“Y-Yes?” Viktor responds, shaking his head and taking a deep breath, steadying himself.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asks, but he sounds far away.

“Yes, I’m fine. Do you need to go?” Viktor answers, gently pulling his arm out of Yuuri’s grasp.

“I can stay if you need me to, I didn’t know he was coming--” Yuuri starts, his brow furrowed.

“No, no, don’t be ridiculous, go ahead. We’ve been practicing all night.”

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asks, his eyes watching Viktor warily.

“Yes, of course. Have a good night, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow.” Yuuri says, frowns slightly, and skates away.

Viktor watches them leave. He watches as Yuuri puts his blade guards on and uses Max’s shoulder for support. He watches as Max plants a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek when they exit hand in hand. He watches until the doors close, and then he lets a single tear fall.

 

Yuuri Katsuki has a boyfriend.

And Viktor Nikiforov doesn’t stand a chance.


	2. Just make your changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor’s not a subtle man, and he’s never claimed to be. Will he be able to survive being alone with Yuuri for Four Continents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeelllo!   
> I’m experimenting with a T/TH update schedule, as one of my half semester classes ends soon & I will have more free time to write.   
> Let me know what y’all think. If it gets to be too much, I’ll probably cut it out, but I’ll let you know in advance if that happens. 
> 
> Also, thank you so much for your comments on the first chapter! This fic is just one of those ones that is really fun to write, I’m already almost done with chapter 3! (Which will be up on Tuesday) 
> 
> Lastly, my fic ‘Give Me Love’ is almost finished, so if you’d like to hop on the bandwagon before it leaves, please go check it out on my creator page. 
> 
> Okay, please enjoy!

Have you ever walked by a store window and seen something inside, and wanted it so badly, but you knew you’d never have it?

That’s how Viktor felt when he looked at Yuuri Katsuki. 

Yuuri was sweet and charming, not to mention funny, passionate, and downright dedicated. Viktor was falling for him and he just couldn’t stop, even though he really, really, needed to stop. 

Yuuri Katsuki had a boyfriend, and everything Viktor thought he knew was a lie. 

For the first few weeks of his time in Detroit, Viktor had worked tirelessly trying to get Yuuri to open up to him, and Yuuri was finally, finally showing signs of breaking down. Viktor thought that maybe Yuuri had even been flirting with him, but clearly he had been wrong since Yuuri had this boyfriend, this non-skater, American boyfriend, with his shaggy brown hair and his simple features. Viktor thought Yuuri could do better. Much better. 

Viktor had seen Max for the first time on Friday, that fateful day. The next day, Yuuri showed up to practice on time, ready to work. Viktor was there too, but he was pissed. Not at Yuuri, no, but at himself for being so naive. Yuuri looked at Viktor first when he walked into the rink, puzzled, like he was seeing him for the first time. He walked around to where Viktor was leaning against the wall and nudged him with his hand to get his attention.

“Hey, you good?” Yuuri asked casually, his smile gentle. Viktor looked down at him and it made his heart ache. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” 

“Okay, you look mad.” Yuuri comments, still looking at Viktor quizzically. 

“I’m fine Yuuri, don’t concern yourself. Go get warmed up.” Viktor snaps, then walks away from Yuuri, leaving him alone by the wall as other skaters start filing in. 

“Okay,” He hears Yuuri say as he rounds the corner, and Viktor’s heart drops into his stomach. How is he going to get over someone that’s never going to be his? Is that even possible? 

For the rest of the day, and for the rest of the next week, Viktor keeps his jokes and quips to a minimum because the last thing he wants is to hear his new favorite sound - Yuuri’s laugh. 

It’s on the following Saturday morning, a week later, Yuuri storms into the rink, furious. Viktor is sitting on the bleachers waiting for him to arrive, and looks up when he sees an angry young man dashing towards him. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor asks, bemused. “What’s wrong?” 

“Did I do something to upset you, Viktor?” 

“No, why?” 

“Because you’ve been so nice to me since you got here, friendly even, but ever since last week you’ve been noticeably cooler. Just tell me what I did.” Yuuri says, his hands clenched together in anger. 

“You didn’t do anything, Yuuri.” 

“Stop lying to me.” 

“Yuuri, I’m not—“ 

“You know what, Viktor? Nevermind, okay? You’re my coach, you don’t have to like me, but I thought at the very least we could have been honest with each other.” Yuuri snaps and storms off toward the lockers, leaving Viktor alone and confused. From across the rink, Viktor can feel a set of eyes on him so he looks over to see Yuuri’s best friend, Phichit Chulanont, staring at him. Viktor frowns, then waves, but Phichit doesn’t wave back. instead his whole face splits into a suspicious, mischievous grin, and he skates away laughing. 

What the hell was going on? 

* * *

The rest of practice is forced. Yuuri just follows Viktor’s direction, but says nothing, choosing instead to avoid eye and physical contact. Is it possible that they could have backpedaled so much?

As Yuuri is popping on his skate guards at the end of practice, Viktor figures he should probably say something, anything, to relieve some of the tension between him and his student. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor calls, and Yuuri looks up, his face almost angry again. “Can we talk, please?” 

“I guess,” Yuuri sighs and waits as Viktor skates over to him. 

“I want to apologize for how I’ve been acting the last few days.” 

“The last week,” Yuuri interjects. 

“Right, for the last week.” Viktor clears his throat. “I’m sorry, I’ve been having some issues adjusting and I’ve been feeling kind of homesick.” He lies. Yuuri’s eyes narrow at him, and he frowns. 

“I don’t buy it.” 

“Sorry?” 

“You’re not homesick, Viktor. If you have a problem with me, I’m sure you could tell Celestino and he would assign you another skater.” 

“Yuuri, no.” Viktor pleads but Yuuri shakes his head. 

“It’s not beneficial for either of us to keep going on like this. Let’s just get through four continents and then we can figure something else out.” Yuuri says, grabbing his headphones from the wall and walking out. 

Viktor is floored. He needs to do something to Yuuri back on his side, but what can he do? 

To his left, Phichit skates up to his side, laughing again. 

“Why are you laughing at me?” Viktor asks and Phichit smiles at him. 

“You two are so stupid.” Phichit tells him and Viktor blanches. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Everyone knows you have a crush on Yuuri, Viktor. It’s as clear as day.” 

“W-What? No I don’t.” 

“No, it’s okay Viktor. Yuuri's the only one that doesn’t know.” 

“What?” Viktor says again. “He’s got a boyfriend, Phichit I would never-“

“I know, but Max kinda sucks, and he doesn’t understand skating the way we do. I keep telling Yuuri to break up with him but he refuses.” 

“Why?” Viktor asks.

“Because he can do better.” Phichit says, smirking. “No-“ Viktor shakes his head. “Why won’t he break up with him?” 

“Oh,” Phichit laughs. “Because he doesn’t think he can.” 

Viktor frowns, and a low groan escapes his mouth that makes Phichit laugh again. 

“Wow, you have it way worse than I thought. Look buddy, everyone’s fallen for Yuuri at some point in their life, but he likes you, so you might actually have a chance. I wouldn’t give up yet.” 

“Phichit what are you saying?” Viktor turns. “Is that why he’s been so mad at me?” 

“Yuuri’s a finicky guy, let me tell you. Ever since you showed up he’s been doubting his feelings for Max and it’s making him angry at himself. But then you stopped flirting with him and now he’s questioning his feelings on questioning his feelings.” 

“I was flirting with him?”

“Don’t think he didn’t tell me about the late practices.” 

“Phichit, we’re preparing for a competition, he needed the extra time. And I’ve never even touched him since he won’t let me.” 

“Sure, sure, whatever you say. All I’m saying is that you shouldn’t stop what you’re doing, whatever it may be. And he’ll come around, trust me. Just keep trying.” 

“So you’re saying I should flirt with Yuuri.” 

“I didn’t say that explicitly, but if that’s what you take away from this conversation I can’t stop you.” 

“Why are you meddling in Yuuri’s personal life?” 

“Because he’s my best friend and I want what’s best for him. What’s better for him than a five time world champion?” 

“You’re rooting for me?” 

“The entire rink is rooting for you, Viktor. We’ve made bets on whether or not you’ll get together before the Grand Prix.” 

“Stop,” Viktor laughs incredulously. 

“No, seriously.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“Because I want him to be happy and I think you could do that. Plus you look at him like a lovesick puppy and we’re getting kind of irritated by it.” Phichit says. “Look Viktor, don’t just go up to Yuuri and confess your feelings, but don’t stop altogether either. Just be yourself, that’s who he was falling for anyway.” Phichit shrugs and steps onto the carpet, before putting his guards on and walking to the locker room. 

 

The next week as they prepare for Four Continents goes by in a blur, filled with scheduling, planning, and off ice strength training. 

Yuuri is focused, so Viktor hasn’t had the opportunity to talk to him, but he’s at the very least taken Phichit’s words to heart and returned to his normal, if not rather flirtatious, self. 

Yuuri is clearly surprised by Viktor’s suddenly chipper attitude, and he too starts to return to himself over the course of the days leading up to their flight. They’re headed to Taiwan, and Viktor has asked Yuuri profusely about his needs during their travels, and Yuuri is getting frustrated with his constant doting. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri stops him, the morning of their flight as they sit in the airport waiting. 

“What?” 

“Will you tell me what’s been going on?” 

“Pardon?” Viktor shifts in his chair so he’s facing Yuuri, whose eyes have narrowed again, calculating. Yuuri searches Viktor’s face for a few seconds before sighing, closing his eyes, and leaning his head back against the chair. 

“Nevermind,” Yuuri says quietly. Viktor looks over Yuuri’s calm face, drinking in his features while he can. Yuuri’s eyelashes are draped elegantly on his cheeks, and he’s breathing softly. Viktors heart aches, and he knows he’s in too deep. He just wants to tell Yuuri how he feels, but he knows it’s not the right time. It’s too selfish. 

“Yuuri, I know I’ve never asked, but will you tell me about your boyfriend?” Viktor asks. 

“What? Why?” Yuuri bolts upright in surprise at Viktor’s question. 

“Well, we’re friends, and he’s important to you, no? Why shouldn’t we be able to talk about that kind of stuff?” 

“Ah, no, Viktor I think I’m okay.” Yuuri flushes, looking down and away. “Did Phichit say something to you about that or something? I know he talked to you last week.” 

“What? No,” Viktor laughs. “We talked about you, but not about your relationship.” 

“Okay,” Yuuri sighs. “I’ll be right back.” 

Yuuri rises from his seat and walks away quickly. Four continents is a great opportunity to get some alone time with Yuuri, especially because Viktor ‘accidently’ only booked them one room. Two queen beds, thankfully, but for the four days they’re in Taiwan, they’ll be forced to sleep in the same room. But if Yuuri is closed off the whole time, how will Viktor get close to him? 

A few minutes later, the airline calls for boarding, and Yuuri rushes back to Viktor’s side with a bag of chips in hand. 

“Does talking about your feelings make you hungry?” Viktor teases and Yuuri rolls his eyes. 

“What?” He laughs. “No, avoiding your incessant personal questions is a workout so I need to keep my energy up.” He retorts, the familiar sharp glint returning to his gaze as he looks at Viktor. 

“You should have grabbed more food then, we have a long flight ahead of us.” Viktor winks, grabbing his backpack and leading Yuuri onto the plane. 

 

The flights goes smoothly, and Viktor falls asleep almost as soon as they sit down, so Yuuri is lucky enough to avoid an interrogation. 

When they get to their hotel Yuuri checks them in, and is furious when he discovers they only have one room. He storms over, angry, but his cheeks are flushed. 

“Viktor, did you do this on purpose?” 

“What? How dare you accuse me of such a thing.” Viktor smirks, knowing full well he did it entirely on purpose. 

“Does privacy mean nothing to you?” 

“The bathroom has a door, Yuuri. How much privacy do you need?” Viktor asks as they walk toward the elevators. 

“What if I sleep naked?” 

“Well so do I so that shouldn’t be an issue.” 

“Viktor!” Yuuri shouts as the elevator doors slide shut. He rolls his eyes at his coach and lets out a long sigh. “You’re unbearable.” 

The comment makes Viktor laugh, because he knows that Yuuri isn’t really mad. Knowing that Yuuri has been questioning his feelings for Viktor makes his heart race, and Viktor now sees winning Yuuri’s heart over fair and square as a challenge he plans on winning. Some might argue that arranging for them to share a room isn’t fair, but he begs to differ. 

“Yuuri, if it really bothers you I’ll go talk to the front desk and see what they can do.” 

“No, it’s fine, it’s already done and been paid for.” Yuuri sighs and leans against the elevator wall. “I’ll just have to wear pants to bed.” He jokes. 

“Well don’t do that on my accord,” Viktor replies. “I know for a fact that you have a great ass, why hide it?” He says as the doors open, and Yuuri’s jaw hits the floor as Viktor walks out into the hallway. 

“Did you really just say that?” Yuuri calls, following.

“Say what?” Viktor smirks as he unlocks their door. Yuuri narrows his eyes at Viktor, who smiles bigger. 

“Two can play at this game.” Yuuri whispers as they enter. 

“Oh, please do.” Viktor answers, his voice low. If Yuuri wants a flirt, he’ll get one. Yuuri turns to look at Viktor, who’s still smiling innocently. 

“Look Viktor,” Yuuri sighs again and runs a hand through his hair. “You’re my coach, alright? Let’s keep it professional.” 

“I’m very good at being professional.” Viktor nods, dropping his bags into the floor. “The best at it in fact.” 

“Really?” Yuuri asks, watching as Viktor sheds his shoes and light jacket. “Does that include not changing in front of me?” 

“I’m Russian, Yuuri. Old habits die hard.” 

“Fine, I’ll change in the bathroom.” Yuuri says and sighs as Viktor starts unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Whatever suits you.” Viktor chides, smirking. He watches Yuuri shake his head and close the bathroom door behind him. 

Taiwan is warm this time of year, so they change into shorts and T-shirt’s, but since it’s raining Viktor dons his sport jacket once again. Since they arrived a day early, Viktor suggests some shopping and Yuuri agrees, so they head out to the nearest street market. 

Yuuri is quiet for most of the afternoon, and Viktor can sense something is off about him. Was Viktor being too flirtatious, and pushing Yuuri away? Or not flirtatious enough and Yuuri was questioning his motives? It couldn’t be that one, Viktor thought, considering not only did he make a comment about Yuuri’s ass to his face, but he also started undressing in front of him. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Viktor asks when they sit down with some messy street food. 

“Nothing in particular.” 

“Really? You seem down.” 

“I guess I’m just thinking,” Yuuri pauses. “Do you ever feel like you don’t know what you’re doing? Like you can’t decide if the choices you’ve made are the right ones?” 

“Yes, constantly. But why do you ask?” 

“There’s um—“ Yuuri shrugs. 

“Whatever it is, Yuuri, you can tell me.” 

“Nah, it’s nothing, nevermind.” Yuuri shakes his head and starts eating his food, cutting the conversation. 

Viktor watches him warily, unsure of how to proceed. What is it that Yuuri is doubting? 

“Phichit wants to get dinner tomorrow night.” Yuuri says, pulling Viktor back to reality. 

“Really?” 

“He has a bad habit of getting drunk after the first day of competition. You’ve been warned.” 

“Oh, have I ever told you I adore Phichit?” Viktor laughs and Yuuri rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t tell me you’ll join him.” 

“Hmm, most likely not. I tend to confess things when I drink, and I don’t really think now would be the time to tell you all my secrets, Yuuri.” 

“What?” 

“Oh, nothing.” Viktor smirks. 

“What aren’t you telling me? I thought we were being honest with each other, Viktor.” 

“We are, or at least I have been. But you’ve asked me to keep it professional.” Viktor teases. 

“You have secrets that aren’t professional?” 

“That’s a silly question.” 

“So what you’re saying is that you think about me naked, and you’re unsure of how to tell me.” 

“Oh no, I already told you in the elevator that I think about you naked.” Viktor coughs to smother his grin. Yuuri blanches, then blushes, and shakes his head. 

“Viktor, I am trying to stay  _ professional _ , but you make it very difficult when you say things like that.” 

“You started it.” 

“Did not.” 

“Did too! You said I think about you naked.” 

“I—UGH.” Yuuri groans. 

“You know, you could let your guard down.” 

“What?” 

“Clearly trying to stay professional isn’t your strong suit, so why don’t you take it easy?” 

“Viktor,” Yuuri sighs. “I just can’t do that.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because-“ yuuri groans. 

“Because you have a boyfriend.” Viktor finishes for him. 

“Yeah.” Yuuri says, breathing out. “It’s not fair to him.” 

“I know. I’m sorry that I’m making it hard for you, Yuuri. I’ll be better about it.” 

“It’s not just you. Phichit has been telling me to break up with him for months, and I haven’t listened. I care about Max, I do, but I don’t think I have feelings for him anymore.” 

“Then it’s even more unfair to him to string him along.” 

“I know.” Yuuri sighs. “But even if I broke up with him, I still wouldn’t flirt with you.” 

“What!” Viktor shouts. “Why not?”

“Because you’re my coach.” 

“ _ Assistant _ coach.” 

“Assistant  _ COACH _ .” 

“You know I’m just teasing you right?” 

“Yeah, I know.” Yuuri looks away. “It’d be naive for me to assume otherwise.” 

“Yuuri?” Viktor says, searching his face. Yuuri looks sad again, forlorn. 

“Yeah?” 

“You deserve someone who can really love you, you know. Someone that understands your world, and shares your interests. If Max isn’t doing that for you, you shouldn’t feel guilty for the way you feel, or don’t feel, rather.” 

“You’re right. Max is awesome, and we have a lot in common. But he doesn’t understand skating, he thinks it’s dumb, actually. He gets angry when I have to leave for competitions, or stay late for practice, because it takes up so much of my time.” 

“How long have you been together?” 

“Almost 8 months.” 

“Okay, so you started dating him just before the Grand Prix last year, yes?” 

“Yeah.”

“Then he knew what he was getting into, and he has no right to be angry about it. Skating had you long before he did.” 

“I know.” 

“I agree with Phichit.” 

“Yeah, so does everyone else. I just need to focus on skating, not waste my time with a relationship. I’m still young, I’ve got time.” 

“Yeah,” Viktor frowns. “But there’s no one else around you that you’re interested in?” 

Yuuri furrows his brow, looks at Viktor, then smirks. 

“Nope.” 

“Shame.” Viktor says, narrowing his eyes. 

“Well, what do you think, Viktor? You’ve never really been in a long term, public relationship. Relationships and skating don’t mesh, right?” Yuuri says. 

“Did I say that?” 

“Apparently. Have you changed your mind?” 

“Perhaps. Who’s asking? Does someone at the rink have a crush on me, Yuuri?”

“I might know someone. I won’t tell you who it is though cause that’s cheating.” 

“Fair enough, I think I might know who it is anyway.” Viktor shrugs and takes a drink. He can feel Yuuri’s eyes on him, but he doesn’t make eye contact. 

 

For the rest of the afternoon and all through the evening, Viktor and Yuuri dance around each other. A funny, snarky comment here, another flirtatious quip there, but neither will make a move. At least Viktor won’t, until Yuuri breaks up with his boyfriend. 

Viktor knows it’s wrong to hope for something like that, even worse to be waiting for it, but he just can’t help himself. And it’s not like Yuuri hasn’t reciprocated the onslaught of comments Viktor’s made towards him over the course of their time spent together, so is it so bad for him to have even the tiniest sliver of hope for their future? 

That night, back in their room, Yuuri is laying on his bed playing on his phone when Viktor returns with their dinner. Plain chicken and veggies for Yuuri, and pasta for himself. Yuuri doesn’t look up when Viktor walks in, so Viktor takes the opportunity to admire the view. Yuuri’s sweatpants are a blessing enough, but it helps that his shirt is lifted, as if Yuuri had scratched his stomach and left the shirt up, exposing his hips. 

“Ugh, I don’t want to eat this.” Yuuri groans when Viktor hands his takeout box to him. 

“Tough shit,” Viktor laughs. 

“Can we get hotpot on Thursday after the free?”

“Maybe, if you medal.” 

“So now's the time you choose to act like a proper coach?” Yuuri asks, rolling his eyes. 

“Yes.” 

“Fiiiiine.” Yuuri whines, and starts to eat his broccoli. “I just find it funny that you’re all cocky and forward in public, but then when we’re alone you’re normal.” 

“It’s bad enough I have to spend four days with you, but sharing a room? Total blasphemy.” Viktor says, no humor in the words. Yuuri frowns, puzzled, and takes another bite of his food as he watches Viktor. 

“Did I do something?” Yuuri asks and Viktor gives him a sideways look. 

“No, not you.” 

“What happened then? We were fine an hour ago.” 

“We’re still fine, Yuuri, just leave it.” Viktor says as he finishes his pasta. He sets the box down carelessly on the nightstand and lets out a long sigh. 

“Tell me what it is,” Yuuri says, finishing his chicken and setting his box aside too. 

“It’s nothing, I’m gonna take a shower.” Viktor mumbles and rises, walking to the bathroom. 

“Okay. Um-“ Yuuri swallows. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor starts, stopping in the doorway. 

“Yeah?” Yuuri perks up, waiting.

“Ah, nevermind.” Viktor says and shuts the door behind him. Why couldn’t have Yuuri had his revelation before they went to Taiwan? Viktor really could have used the time alone to win over Yuuri’s heart. 

 

When Viktor finishes his shower and goes back into the bedroom, Yuuri’s sitting on the edge of his bed, facing the window, his back turned to Viktor. 

“Yuuri?” 

“Yeah?” Yuuri says quietly, his voice small. 

“Everything alright?” 

“Max and I broke up.” Yuuri says after a moment, and Viktor’s heart jumps into his throat. He doesn’t know what to say. Should he comfort him? Leave? 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Viktor says, because it’s all he can think of to say. 

“Are you?” Yuuri says, turning. “Because I feel horrible. He broke up with me! He said he doesn’t like that I’ve been spending so much time with you, but he doesn’t understand that you’re my coach, I have to be spending this time with you.” 

“I mean, Phichit was right then, yeah?” Viktor says and walks around the bed to sit next to Yuuri. “Regardless of how you’re feeling, I think this is a good thing. You were going to break up with him anyway, right?” 

“Yeah, but in person, not over the phone like a coward.” 

“You don’t mean that.” Viktor scolds, cautiously resting a hand on Yuuri’s back. 

“No, I don’t. I know it was going to happen anyway, so if anything it’s a relief.”

“Right, that’s a good way to look at it.” Viktor nods, trying very hard to avoid smiling ear to ear. He shouldn’t be happy. But Yuuri’s not shying away from him anymore, and that alone is cause for celebration. 

“I haven’t had feelings for him for a long time.” Yuuri admits. “But I felt obligated to stay with him.” 

“Why?” 

“Because he was my first real boyfriend, and we were great at first. After awhile I just got so tired of trying to keep him happy. It’s been months since we’ve even gone a day without fighting. It was time.”

“That’s awful, Yuuri. I had no idea.”

“It’s okay,” Yuuri sighs. “I think I’ll just be alone for awhile.” 

“Whatever you think is best,” Viktor says, his heart sinking again. It’s wrong of him to be selfish, he needs to give Yuuri time. He won’t chase him, Yuuri should come to him on his own. “You should get some rest, early day tomorrow.” 

Viktor stands and walks over to his own bed and climbs under the covers, grabbing his phone to check his notifications before he goes to sleep. 

“Viktor?” 

“Yes?” 

“Thanks for not sleeping naked.” Yuuri says quietly, and it makes Viktor laugh heartily. 

“No problem Yuuri, I figured it would be too distracting.”

“Yeah, cause I know for fact that you have a great ass.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Comments & kudos are always appreciated, so let me know what you think, what you’re feeling, and some things you might like to see our boys get up to. 
> 
> See you Tuesday!


	3. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri’s officially a single man, will Viktor be able to keep his feelings to himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back, thank you for returning. 
> 
> Thank you, as always, for your lovely comments, they truly make my day. 
> 
> There will NOT be a chapter on Thursday, as it is midterms for me and I have a very busy week/weekend ahead of me. I’m sorry, but the schedule will be back to normal next week. I have no idea how long this fic is going to be. Bear with me while I figure it out. For now, I’m just having fun writing content for our boys. 
> 
> Okay, please enjoy!

Just breathe, Viktor thought. Sure, the costume was flattering on Yuuri’s hips. Sure, it was tight in all the right places. And _sure_ , Yuuri looked goddamn delectable in it. But it was only the short program, and Viktor needed, desperately, to _keep it together_.

Phichit knew, obviously, that Max and Yuuri had broken up. Viktor knows that he knows, because Phichit hasn’t stopped grinning at them all morning since they arrived.

“Phichit is freaking me out.” Yuuri says as Viktor helps him with his stretches.

“Yeah.”

“This is why I hate him being right about things.” Yuuri says. “He gets that shit-eating grin on his face and then it just, never goes away.”

“What’s he smiling about?” Viktor asks, knowing exactly why.

“He’s happy that I broke up with Max. He said he, and I quote, ‘can’t wait to see what happens next’. Why would he say that? What is he planning?” Yuuri flails, gripping both sides of his head.

“No idea.” Viktor lies. “But don’t worry about it right now, just focus on the skate.”

“I know,” Yuuri breathes. “I know.”

“How are you feeling, good? Anxious?”

“Anxious, always anxious.” Yuuri answers. “But I’m good, I can handle it.”

“Let me know if it gets to be too much, okay?”

“Will do.” Yuuri nods and reaches for his foot.

“Okay, I’m gonna go finish up the paperwork, keep stretching I’ll be right back.” Viktor says as he stands. Yuuri nods again and lays flat, and Viktor needs to leave the room.

In the hallway, Phichit catches up to Viktor as he walks to the check in desk.

“Hey,” Phichit says when he’s by Viktor’s side.

“Hello, Phichit.”

“How’s it going?” He asks, bouncing up and down.

“Why don’t you ask what you really want to ask?” Viktor says, deadpan.

“Y’all hooked up yet? I know you’re sharing a room.”

“For the love of god, Phichit. No, we haven’t hooked up yet and we aren’t going to. I don’t wish to be a rebound, so I’m letting Yuuri come to me on his own.”

“Is that why you’re standing in the hallway instead of helping him stretch?”

“...No.” Viktor hesitates. “I have paperwork.”

“Yuh huh.” Phichit narrows his eyes. “You’re a really bad liar.”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Viktor replies, avoiding Phichit’s gaze. “It’s complicated.”

“It’s really not,” Phichit rolls his eyes. “You guys like each other, I don’t know why neither of you will act on it!”

“He broke up with Max last night, Phichit. I’m not going to just pounce on him like a rabid cheetah.”

“I fucking wish you would,” Phichit sighs. “He needs to get laaaaaid.”

“Enough,” Viktor laughs. “Just give us time.”

“You’re sleeping in the same room. It’s time to sleep in the same bed, Nikiforov. Nobody is getting any younger.”

“How much money do you have in the pot, Phichit?”

“Does it matter?”

“It’s well over $100 isn’t it?”

“Ha! Try more like $500.”

“Phichit,” Viktor scolds. “That’s such a waste of money.”

“Is it, Viktor? Is it really?”

“Yes, now go away. I have to pretend I’m working.” Viktor says, shooing Phichit away.

“I knew you were faking it.” Phichit laughs and dances off down the hallway.

Viktor groans, knowing Phichit is right. But Viktor also knows that it’s a horribly bad idea to confess to Yuuri how he feels, because not even Viktor is sure what the feelings are. Yes, Yuuri is beautiful to look at, but he’s also gentle, and kind, and incredibly caring. He’s beautiful on the inside, and that’s what Viktor is falling for. Yuuri isn’t just what meets the eye, but looking at him, gives Viktor that feeling of standing on a cliff that he’d been waiting for. Viktor was falling for Yuuri, drowning, and he didn’t want to come up for air.

 

That night after the short program, all the adult skaters from their rink have gathered at a local restaurant for drinks and dinner, and Phichit is commanding attention of the room as he very enthusiastically tells a random story from his childhood. Viktor and Yuuri are sitting next to each other, per Phichit’s very specific orders, and Yuuri is gleefully watching his best friend. His face is flushed from the alcohol, and his hair losing the grip of the gel and falling into his face.

Absently, Viktor brushes a piece out of Yuuri’s eyes, and it breaks Yuuri’s attention on Phichit. He looks quizzically at Viktor, who blanches, having been caught being just a little too friendly.

“Sorry,” Viktor apologizes, searching the room and the table for an immediate distraction.

“Why?” Yuuri asks, laughing breathily.

“You have boundaries.” Viktor explains, confused.

“Not anymore, not with you.” Yuuri says, the alcohol in his system making him brave. “Are you still afraid to touch me? Is that why you never do?”

“You—“ Viktor stutters. “I never knew it was okay.”

“Oh,” Yuuri frowns. “Well, you—you can.”

“Okay,” Viktor blushes, and Yuuri’s cheeks are also dusted lightly with pink, as he lets out another breathy giggle.

“You’re funny, Viktor.” Yuuri says, a thicker accent slipping through.

“Are you a lightweight, Katsuki?” Viktor asks.

“No, you’re just a heavyweight.” Yuuri retorts, grinning. “I’ve only had two, maybe three drinks? Who’s counting?”

“Me, as your coach. You can have one more before I cut you off, so drink wisely.”

“But we have the day off tomorrow, Viktor.”

“No, we have morning practice, and an afternoon off, Yuuri.” Viktor scolds. “Plus, weren’t you the one who says Phichit gets out of hand on short program night? And that you didn’t participate?”

“Maybe…” Yuuri shrugs. “You need to drink more, Viktor, you’re no fun.”

“I’ve had plenty, thank you. I already told you that too much alcohol would make me spill all my secrets.”

“Maybe I want to know your secrets.” Yuuri says, leaning in close to Viktor, his attention on Phichit completely forgotten.

“Careful, Yuuri.” Viktor breathes.

“Why?” He asks, and then bites his bottom lip. Viktor’s sure he’s going to combust right there at the table.

“Because I said so.”

“Ugh, you’re boring.”

Viktor smirks, bringing a hand up to Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri leans into the touch ever so slightly, but it doesn’t go unnoticed. “Tipsy Yuuri might be my favorite.” Viktor whispers, and Yuuri’s eyes are on his mouth.

“That’s not very _professional_ , Viktor.” Yuuri pouts, and the butterflies in Viktor’s stomach made a sudden, surprising reappearance.

“Fuck professional.” Viktor laughs, feeling his cheeks burn under Yuuri’s gaze.

“Hmm…” Yuuri leans away, regretfully, but quickly comes back when he thinks of something. “I think you’re beautiful.” He whispers, and Viktor’s heart soars.

“That’s not a secret, Yuuri.” Viktor teases, “Or at least not a good one.”

“You’re just too self centered.” Yuuri says. Viktor laughs and shakes his head in disbelief. “Plus I want to know the secrets you’re hiding, Viktor.”

“No no, come, let's go for a walk and sober you up so maybe you can think of better secrets to tell me.” Viktor says, standing and holding a hand out for Yuuri to take. He does, and lets Viktor lead him outside and away from the other skaters, who Viktor knows are probably all exchanging varying amounts of cash.

It’s a cold night, so Yuuri huddles close to Viktor’s side, still holding his hand. They walk for awhile back towards their hotel in silence, admiring the twinkling lights of the Taiwanese skyline as they walk along a large river bridge. About halfway over, Yuuri stops and pulls Viktor off to the side.

“What’s wrong?”

“Viktor, I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me.”

“Sure, always.”

“Do—“ Yuuri stops. “Do you have feelings for me?”

Viktor pales, and swallows hard at Yuuri’s abrupt, and quite frankly invasive, question. “Yuuri—“

“Because it’s okay if you do, but I want to know. Phichit has been dancing around the thought a lot lately, and it’s become kind of suspicious? If you don’t and I’m sounding completely crazy right now, that’s fine too, but I just want some real answers.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor sighs and shakes his head. “You can’t just call me out like that.”

“Wait...really?” Yuuri asks.

“Come, lets go talk back in the room.”

“No, Viktor, Wait.” Yuuri says, pulling on Viktor’s sleeve. Viktor turns, and Yuuri stands up straight so they’re more level.

“What is it, Yuuri?” Viktor asks quietly, his breath manifesting between their faces.

“I know this is stupid,” Yuuri whispers. He leans in, tilting his face up toward Viktor’s. Viktor’s breath catches in his throat for the millionth time, and he looks down at this man, this beautiful, exquisite creature, and wants so badly to kiss him.

“Yuuri,” he breathes, “Don’t hide from me.”

At the words, Yuuri closes the distance between them. When their lips meet in the middle, the dark behind Viktor’s eyelids fills with fireworks, and his skin tingles under where Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor’s neck.

Viktor isn’t sure if it’s the best kiss he’s ever had, but it’s damn near close. It ends almost as quickly as it began, and Yuuri breaks away, flushed and flustered.

“Oh my god,” he breathes, and brings a hand up to his mouth. “I should not have just kissed you.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor starts, but Yuuri immediately starts walking in the direction of their hotel. “Yuuri!” He calls and starts following him, but yuuri doesn’t slow down until they get to their hotel, and even then he a-lines it for the elevators and frantically presses the ‘up’ button.

“Hey,” Viktor says, touching Yuuri’s elbow to get his attention. He turns to Viktor, his expression panicked. “Yuuri, it’s alright.”

“It’s not though,” Yuuri replies, “You’re my coach.”

“So?”

“It’s inappropriate.”

“Yuuri, it’s not a big deal.”

“It is to me, okay?”

“Let’s talk about this in the room.” Viktor says when the elevator arrives. They enter quietly, and don’t speak, even though Viktor would rather fill the silence another way. He frowns inwardly, frustrated with the turn of events, and is quick to unlock their door when they stop at their floor.

Yuuri’s into the room and grabbing clothes in a dash before Viktor can even take a breath.

“Yuuri.” Viktor says.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Yuuri mumbles.

“Talk to me, please.” Viktor tries, but Yuuri shakes his head and goes into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Viktor hears the shower start and listens as it runs for awhile, knowing Yuuri is scared and worried, and all Viktor wants to do is comfort him. Why did things have to be so complicated? It certainly wouldn’t be the first time a skater has had a relationship with their coach, and it wouldn’t be the last. But Viktor recognizes that Yuuri is fresh out of a relationship, and he’s probably flailing, trying to remain grounded. But what can he do to help him? Is this going to be one step forward and ten steps back? How will Viktor ever get through to him?

Viktor settles on the idea of giving it a rest for the night and not pressing the issue, so he changes into sweats and a T-shirt and turns on the tv, aimlessly flicking through the channels.

When Yuuri finally comes out of the bathroom, his face is red, and his hair is still dripping wet. He doesn’t say anything, instead choosing to just climb under the covers, his back toward Viktor.

“Are you going to sleep?” Viktor asks quietly. “I’ll turn the tv off.”

Yuuri doesn’t reply, but he holds up his phone to show Viktor that he’s on it.

“Okay,” Viktor says, pretending to watch tv, but knowing he can’t focus on it with the elephant in the room. He’s hyper aware of Yuuri’s presence, and he knows they’ll talk about it eventually, maybe even tomorrow, but it’s eating at him. Yuuri is stubborn, he’ll come around at some point, Viktor just needs to give him some time.

Around 10, Viktor turns the tv off and leans over to shut off the light. When the room goes dark, Viktor can still see the light from Yuuri’s phone. He lets out a long breath, not wanting to leave it for the night, but he has no other choice.

“Goodnight,” He says, but gets no response.

 

The next morning, they’re both up before the sun getting ready for the 7:30 practice. Viktor showers and dresses in something comfortable but professional since there will most likely be press at the rink, and Yuuri dresses in his usual track pants, with a T-shirt and athletic jacket. They don’t talk at all, not in the elevator, the car, or even when they get to the rink.

Phichit comes out of nowhere, grinning, but Viktor just shakes his head before he has the chance to say anything. Phichit’s smile fades immediately, concern replacing it, and he takes Yuuri away from Viktor by the shoulder. They walk away, Phichit throwing Viktor one more backward glance, frowning, and Viktor just throws his hands up in surrender.

 

Practice goes well, despite the distractions. Viktor can see the tension in Yuuri while he skates, his usual grace appearing tighter, more forced. He lands all his jumps, nails his programs, having their curves and twists, spins and spirals down pat. He’s good, he’s really good, and Viktor is extremely proud of how far they’ve come together.

Yuuri skates over to him, his breathing heavy, and Viktor hands him his water bottle.

“You look good out there.” Viktor says. “Just remember to keep your free leg stiff.”

“Okay,” Yuuri says, and Viktor knows he isn’t listening.

“Yuuri, please talk to me.” Viktor sighs. “We can’t move forward this way.”

“Let’s just forget it ever happened.” Yuuri murmurs.

“Why? Does it not matter?”

“Viktor,” Yuuri sighs. “Can we not do this right now?”

“Then when?”

“Just, later, okay?”

“Fine.” Viktor snaps and walks away, leaving Yuuri at the boards. He passes Phichit on his way out, and he follows after him.

“Viktor? What happened?” Phichit asks.

“He didn’t tell you?”

“No, he said he didn’t want to talk about it.”

“Well then it’s not my place to say either.”

“Seriously?”

“Look Phichit, Yuuri isn’t talking to me, he isn’t talking to you, so let’s just leave him alone okay?”

“No, I’m getting to the bottom of it.” Phichit says and storms off toward the rink.

Viktor sighs, runs a hand through his hair, and leans on the wall for support. He’s out of his element here. He can see Phichit and Yuuri talking through the window on the door, and Yuuri looks upset, almost angry. Phichit looks like he’s yelling, and Viktor blanches when Phichit points towards the door. This isn’t something he should be watching.

Viktor walks away from them, and decides instead to search for coffee for himself and tea for Yuuri. He finds a small cafe in a corner, and orders their drinks. A hand comes up on the small of his back, and he turns expecting to see Yuuri, even though in the back of his mind he knows better, and is faced by a tall, blonde haired Swiss man.

“Bonjour,” Chris purrs, nearly knocking the cups out of Viktor’s hands.

“Jesus, Chris.” Viktor sighs. “I thought you were someone else.”

“Oh, I’m sure you did.”

“Your free skate was good.”

“Thank you, Viktor.”

“How are you?” Viktor asks as they walk together back towards the skater entrance.

“I’m great, how are you?” Chris smirks. “Trouble in paradise?”

“What?”

“With Yuuri, you guys look upset today.”

“It’s nobody’s business.”

“We’re friends, Viktor. You can talk to me. I saw Chulanont yelling at him not too long ago, he looked like he was going to cry, poor kid.”

“He’s not a kid, Chris.”

“Defensive,” Chris snorts. “All I’m saying is you guys should talk, rather than Phichit and I playing middle men.”

“Well it’s not like we asked you to.”

“But we’re your friends.”

“Yeah, I know. But this is a problem that Yuuri and I need to sort out on our own. I’m just struggling to get him to actually talk to me.”

“Tell me what happened, Viktor.”

“He kissed me last night,” Viktor sighs.

“What? Viktor that’s a good thing..”

“Then he immediately took it back.”

“Oh,” Chris pales. “Not a good thing.”

“I don’t know what to do, Chris. I’ve been waiting weeks for us to make progress, and when we finally did he backpedals.”

“As awful as it sounds, maybe just sit him down and make him talk to you. It involves you too, so you guys need to find a middle ground.”

“Well, I got him his favorite tea, so he should at the very least say thank you.” Viktor sighs, opening the door to the rink. Phichit and Yuuri are still standing at the boards, and Yuuri looks like his mood has lifted. Viktor and Chris approach them, and Phichit smiles, greeting them, and Yuuri smiles but looks away, avoiding eye contact with Viktor.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, handing him the cup. “Oolong.”

“Thank you, Viktor.” Yuuri replies, smiling softly at him. “Are you hungry?”

“I am, yes, do you want lunch?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri says. “I’ll go change and I’ll meet you out front in 5?”

“Sure,” Viktor says, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Yuuri leaves them, and Viktor looks at Phichit who grins mischievously.

“What did you say to him?”

“I just reminded him of what he wants.”

“And what is that exactly?”

“I think I’ll let him tell you that.” Phichit winks before walking away. “Have a good lunch, Viktor.”

“I’ll try,” Viktor calls back, still confused.

“I think you’re going to like what you two have to talk about.”

“Strangely, I think so too.” Viktor nods.

 

Viktor and Yuuri find a small cafe to have lunch at and they sit together at a small table by the front window. They’re waiting for their food, and they still haven’t spoken, but Viktor can feel the nervous energy Yuuri is putting off.

“Feeling better?” Viktor asks, and it startles him. Yuuri looks at Viktor, his eyes flashing quickly to his mouth, down, and then back up to Viktor’s eyes before he speaks.

“Uh, yeah. I am.” Yuuri nods and smiles.

“Good, happy to hear it.”

“Phichit yelled at me and it actually made me feel a lot better? I don’t know what got into me, I shouldn’t have kissed you, it was highly inappropriate.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor sighs.

“No, listen, I’m not done.”

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Viktor nods.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you. But with that being said, I don’t regret it. It was great, and I’ve been dying to do it since I met you, but I should have thought about it more. I don’t want you to feel like a rebound, or like you’re second best, or an afterthought. Because that’s not what you are to me.” Yuuri swallows, then looks down at his hands. “You’re so much more than my coach or my friend, Viktor. You see me for who I am, not just a skater, or not just a classmate, and nobody has ever done that.”

“Yuuri, what are you saying?”

“I don’t know, really. Just letting you know that I don’t want anything to change, I guess? I just don’t want to have to worry about it anymore, you know?”

“So…?” Viktor presses, still confused.

“I just don’t want to have to think about anything anymore. I don’t want to censor myself and hold back.” He explains.

“Yuuri,” Viktor laughs.

“You can tell me if it’s too much, I know we haven’t known each other that long.”

“No, listen, okay? You have no idea how happy this makes me. I never, ever want you to run from me, and I got so worried last night when you shut me out. I didn’t know how to fix it but I didn’t want to push you. This is such a relief, I can’t even begin to tell you, and I’m overjoyed at where you’re at. Thank you for being so honest with me.”

“Phichit told me I needed to pull my shit together, because it didn’t matter that I’d just broken up with Max, because that was a long time coming anyway. If I had feelings for you, and it was something I wanted to pursue, I needed to do whatever I thought was best. He really snapped me out of it.”

“I’m glad. I’m elated, actually.”

“But I don’t want to rush things, okay? I’m not trying to hop into another relationship.”

“So...just casual then.” Viktor frowns.

“Don’t say it like that, Viktor. We both know neither of us are casual people.”

“That’s true.”

“Let’s just be ourselves and see where that takes us. But no PDA when there’s cameras, that’s all I ask.”

“Completely understandable, the last thing we need is a scandal.” Viktor laughs and Yuuri smiles.

“I’m glad we talked, I’m sorry I was being such an asshole this morning.” Yuuri says.

“It’s okay, Yuuri. I know that you’re in a strange place emotionally, and I want you to take all the time you need to adjust to the way things are.”

“Thank you,” he smiles.”I appreciate that.”

“Never let me push you, please. I never want to cross your boundaries or make you uncomfortable. You’re in charge here, the ball in your court and I’m in the palm of your hand.”

“That’s a lot of pressure.”

“I promise that’s not what I’m trying to do. I’m just saying that I’ll move at whatever pace you want. I’m letting you take the reigns. If you want to just be friends, that’s cool. If you want to just be coach and student, that’s fine too. It’s whatever you want Yuuri.”

“You always meet me where I am.”

“I’m doing my best.” Viktor laughs.

 

They finish lunch, content with their agreement.

Yuuri had finally, truly, opened up to Viktor, and he was falling hard and fast.

But would Viktor’s new, budding romantic feelings be enough to conquer all of the things that came along with being with Yuuri Katsuki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, comments & kudos are very much appreciated.  
> See you next week!


	4. Watch my heart burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow, I'm the worst.   
> I'm so sorry it took me over a month to update. I was hit by an onslaught of hours at work, sudden life changes, and a handful of other excuses.   
> With that being said, I'm going to try to be better about updating this fic more frequently, but I'm in the middle of a move, so I can't promise it'll be twice weekly, or even once a week. It'll be when I have time (I'm sorry) and access to internet. For updates, please follow me on tumblr @captain-sass-pants, or on twitter @cold_ramen. I'm on both almost daily :)
> 
> Okay okay okay, without further ado, please enjoy a slightly angsty, but also semi-fluffy chapter.

The next few weeks following the Four Continents were a breeze. Yuuri was skating better than ever, and he and Viktor were happier and feeling more motivated than the months before. Things just seemed to be falling into place. Yuuri was nailing his jumps, Viktor had him working on harder quads, and they had altered his programs to be more intense and strenuous in order to push Yuuri to his limits and take advantage of his outrageous stamina. They made a great team, an excellent team even, and everyone else in the rink could see how much they’d improved together. Some skaters were envious, other coaches were impressed, but overall Viktor watched as Yuuri’s confidence increased tenfold when he was on the ice. Off the ice, however, he was just as closed off as he had been.

Viktor had thought that their conversation in Taiwan was going to break down a lot of barriers for them and their relationship, but nothing had really changed. Viktor wanted to hold Yuuri’s hand, walk with him to and from practice, or even have him stay the night, but Yuuri never brought it up or mentioned it. Viktor was at a loss - it was already mid May, and no progress had been made. Had Viktor read the situation wrong or taken Yuuri’s words in the wrong way? 

It was late on a Tuesday, and Yuuri was having a rough time acing his improved routine, so the pair stayed later than everyone else in order to get it right. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor called when Yuuri came down hard on his backside after a jump. “We can be done for the day if you want.”

“No, Viktor I need to get this down.” Yuuri groaned, rising to try the jump again. 

“Okay then, from the top.” Viktor ordered and Yuuri sighed but didn't argue. He skated into his starting position, his hand over his heart, and he begun as the music started in both of their heads. 

Viktor watched carefully as Yuuri skated through the routine with practiced ease, as if the music was flowing from him rather than in their heads. Yuuri was a stunning skater, anyone with eyes could see that, but only Viktor knew how hard it was for Yuuri to put himself in the center of that ice and give everything he had to the world. Only Viktor knew that Yuuri was fragile, and at any moment just a breath away from shattering. Only Viktor knew who Yuuri was in the dead of night, when everything else had been stripped away and the only thing Yuuri had left to give was hanging on by a thread. Only Viktor knew Yuuri, truly. Only Viktor. 

A thud and then a groan brought Viktor out of his reverie, and he turned his attention to a distraught Yuuri, who was lying flat on his back against the ice. 

“Done yet?” Viktor asked as he skated over to where Yuuri was. 

“No,” Yuuri said and lifted his hand, which Viktor took and helped him up. 

“The more you do it the less you’re going to like it.” 

“I know,” Yuuri sighed. “I just want to get it right again.” 

“You had it perfect last week. You’re thinking about it too much. Let’s be done for today and we’ll try again tomorrow.” Viktor suggested and brushed ice shavings out of Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri leaned into the touch and it made Viktor’s breath catch in his throat. Yuuri rarely, if ever, encouraged Viktor’s more-than-friendly behavior regardless of their conversation. 

“I just wanna go to sleep.” Yuuri groaned, his eyes shut. 

“I’ll walk you home?” Viktor asked cautiously. 

“Okay,” Yuuri sighs and skates over to the boards, where he pops his skate guards on before stepping onto the carpet. “Does Makkachin do well if she stays home alone?” He asks. Viktor frowns, coming up behind him. 

“She’s usually fine for a night, as long as she gets fed. Why?” Viktor asks, bemused. 

“Just wondering.” Yuuri shrugs and walks off toward the locker room. 

 

When Yuuri finally emerges, Viktor watches him quizzically as he walks over to him. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor says when Yuuri heads for the exit. 

“Yeah?” 

“What’s on your mind?” Viktor asks as they push through the front doors and Viktor locks up behind them. 

“Nothing in particular, why do you ask?” 

“Just trying to figure out why you’d ask such an odd question about my dog.” 

“It’s not odd, Viktor. I was making conversation.” 

“Oh, really? That’s what that was?” 

“Why would it have been anything else?” 

“Because we had quite a revealing conversation in Taiwan and since then nothing has changed. I thought you might have been wanting to ask something.” 

“Yeah, I told you I didn’t want anything to change.” Yuuri frowns and stops walking. “You said you were okay with that.” 

“I am, or—I was.” Viktor stammers. “I’m just confused, Yuuri. I thought we had something going on?” 

Yuuri’s frown deepens and he lets out a long, controlled breath. “I am trying to maintain an appropriate, coach-skater image with you, Viktor. It’s too risky for either of us to be caught doing anything other than what we already do. I’ve never had a scandal and I’m not looking to start now.” 

“Would it really be so scandalous, though? To be more than coach and skater?” 

“Viktor,” Yuuri sighs and starts walking again. “It’s not because I don’t want to. Believe me, if things weren’t like this, maybe it could be different, I don’t know.” 

“Tell me, Yuuri, is it because you’re afraid of what people will say?” 

“Not necessarily—“ 

“Skaters have had more than friendly relationships with their coaches before, it wouldn’t be the first time the world had seen something like that. If you’re nervous about everyone else—“ 

“Why can’t you just respect that I’m saying no, Viktor?” Yuuri snaps. 

“Yuuri, I’m—“ 

“If we weren’t skaters, and you weren’t my coach, you wouldn’t even be giving me the time of day. We wouldn’t have ever even crossed paths. I’m a dime a dozen, I’m ordinary. But you? You’re a five-time world champion, as well as over a dozen other gold medals. I’m sure you have men and women falling at your feet.” 

“Wait,” Viktor stops, grabbing Yuuri’s arm to halt him. “You think that if we didn’t work together, I wouldn’t have noticed you? You don’t want to try a having relationship with me because you think under different circumstances I wouldn’t still be totally enraptured by you?” Viktor blinks. “Yuuri, that couldn’t be further from the truth.” 

“Wait, what?” Yuuri frowns. “You’re enraptured?”

“I didn’t think I was being subtle, Yuuri.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“The second I saw you, on my first day at the rink, you were looking all flushed and bewildered, standing at the end of the hallway with Phichit and I thought I’d never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life. When Celestino assigned you to work with me, I wanted nothing more than to get to know you. But then, when I found out you had a boyfriend I was pissed, mostly at myself, for thinking that you’d possibly be single.” Viktor explains. “Every day since the day I met you, I’ve been trying to understand you, get closer to you. But you’ve kept me at an arm's length and I think I’m finally understanding why. When you kissed me in Taiwan, I wished you wouldn’t have stopped. I would have kissed you breathless on that bridge, Yuuri. You don’t need to keep your distance from me, I don’t want you to. I’m here and I’ve been here the whole time, I just want you to let me in.” 

“Viktor, I—“ Yuuri starts, blushing. 

“You don’t have to say anything, and I’m not trying to pressure you. I just want you to know where I stand, and you can meet me there if you want to. But if you don’t, that’s fine too.” Viktor says and Yuuri looks down. They’re both quiet for a moment, before Yuuri looks up and glances around. 

“It’s dark.” He comments. “I didn’t realize how long we’d been standing here.” 

“We didn’t even get that far from the rink.” Viktor laughs. 

“It’s still like a mile to my apartment.” Yuuri sighs. 

“We can walk to mine and I can drive you home? I’m just around the corner.” Viktor suggests. 

“Okay,” Yuuri shrugs and begins following Viktor again. 

They’re both silent for the remainder of the walk, and Viktor takes the time to admire the surroundings of the city at night. It’s past 7, and the sun had long disappeared behind the mountains. The lights of the tall apartments and office buildings light their way as they walk along the busy, post-work evening traffic. 

 

Viktor’s apartment comes into view a few minutes later, and he opens the door for Yuuri when they approach. 

“I didn’t know you lived in a high rise.” Yuuri comments as they walk into the bright, marble lobby. 

“I like the views.” Viktor comments but doesn’t elaborate. They walk together over to the elevators, and once inside Viktor punches in the penthouse code on a keypad above the regular buttons. 

“Penthouse, really?” 

“Yuuri, to be frank, I make a lot of money and I’m only one person. Other than Makkachin, who I spoil immensely, I have no other choice but to spend the money on myself.” 

“You could donate it.” 

“I have, but you know how royalties work.” 

Yuuri doesn’t respond, just waits patiently as the elevator takes them up 40 floors to the top of the building. The double doors open into a lavish foyer, sparsely decorated without looking bland. 

“Before you ask, the place came furnished.” Viktor smirks and leads Yuuri into the main apartment. Yuuri stops in the doorway when they enter. 

“Wow, it’s big.” 

“It’s a penthouse.” Viktor replies flatly. “I’ll just go get my car keys, I’ll be right back.” 

 

When Viktor reenters the room, Yuuri is standing by the floor to ceiling windows, looking out. 

“Yuuri?” 

“I’ve never been up this high in a building before. It’s kind of scary.” Yuuri answers, unmoving. 

“You get used to it.” Viktor says, walking over to stand beside him at looks down at the city.  

“I don’t know, isn’t it weird? Being so far away from everyone else?” Yuuri asks. 

“I’ll admit, it gets lonely from time to time.” Viktor replies.  “But I’m here so rarely during the day that I don’t usually notice it.” 

“At least you have Makkachin.” Yuuri shrugs. 

“That’s true. She makes for excellent company.” Viktor smiles and it makes Yuuri laugh.

“I could look at this view forever.” Yuuri says quietly. He turns to Viktor and smiles softly, “Got your keys?” 

“Yuuri,” Viktor frowns, looking at him. The city lights from below glimmer in his deep brown eyes, and it makes Viktor’s heart skip a beat. 

“What?” 

“Why don’t you stay?” Viktor asks. 

“What?” Yuuri starts. 

“For dinner, I mean. It’s already late and by the time I drop you off it’ll be too late to eat a large meal. I have something I can make now, if you like. And then I can take you home after we eat?” 

“Uh--uh sure.” Yuuri nods, blushing. “That sounds great.” 

“Okay, great. Make yourself comfortable, take a look around if you want. I’ll be in the kitchen.” Viktor smiles and makes his way into the kitchen, which is within view of the rest of the downstairs part of the vast apartment. 

He pulls some chicken and asparagus from the fridge and begins prepping, occasionally glancing back at Yuuri, who’s browsing his bookshelf quietly, absently petting Makkachin’s head. The view warms Viktor’s chest, and he allows himself to imagine what it would be like to have Yuuri in his space more often, maybe cooking breakfast rather than dinner, and maybe not having to drive him home. Viktor smiles to himself, and looks back down at the pan his sauteeing the asparagus in. Yuuri walks slowly over, his bare feet tapping gently on the hardwood. 

“Smells good.” Yuuri hums, sitting down at the island. 

“Sorry, it’s nothing fancy.” 

“Better than anything I would have made for myself at home.” 

“I’m glad you stayed then, at least if I feed you I know you’re sticking to your diet.” Viktor jokes and Yuuri laughs. 

“That’s true. Maybe we should do this more often, then.”

“Are you saying your break your diet often, Yuuri?” 

“I didn’t say that, exactly.” 

“Yuuri,” Viktor frowns. “You’re on a strict diet for a reason.” 

“I know, Viktor. I don’t need a lecture.” Yuuri sighs, running a hand through his hair. 

“I wasn’t going to lecture you.” Viktor replies, switching off the burner and pulling plates from the cabinet. “I’m just making a statement.” 

“A statement that’s not meant to be argued with.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Because you’re my coach.” Yuuri blanches, accepting the plate from Viktor. “My coach, who’s kitchen I am casually sitting in.” 

“Indeed you are. Don’t see the higher-ups banging down my door, do you?” 

“No, I guess I don’t.” Yuuri smirks, stabbing a piece of asparagus. “I’m sorry I keep freaking out about that.” 

“Don’t apologize Yuuri, I understand. If I was in your shoes, I would most likely be feeling the same way. But remember, I am not your actual coach, not really. If anything, I’m just another skater.” 

“That’s true.” 

“Alright then, just enjoy the food I slaved over, would you?” 

“Slaved over? You offered!” Yuuri laughs. Viktor smiles at him and turns. 

“Would you like a glass of wine?” He offers. 

“Wine isn’t part of my diet.” 

“One glass of Pinot Grigio won’t make you gain ten pounds, Yuuri. A half dozen packs of instant ramen, however, might.” 

“Fine, sure.” Yuuri rolls his eyes, accepting the glass from Viktor’s outstretched hand. 

“Good.” Viktor smirks. “Plus, I’m quite fond of tipsy Yuuri.” 

“Is that your plan?” Yuuri asks, taking a sip of his wine. Viktor’s smirk deepens as they make eye contact. 

“Who’s to say?” Viktor shrugs. 

“You’re not getting more than a glass in me, Nikiforov.” 

“We’ll see about that.” 

 

An hour and a bottle and a half later, Viktor and Yuuri are seated closely on Viktor’s large sectional sofa, and Yuuri is laughing loudly at Viktor’s dramatic storytelling. Makkachin is curled up on the floor at their feet, snoring gently. 

“Wait, so you bribed the zamboni driver?” Yuuri howls, covering his face with his arm. “What did she do?” 

“Oh, she was very angry. But being the thoroughbred Russian woman she is, Mila had me by the neck in no time. Made me get out there with a mop and clean it up by myself. Yakov cancelled the whole practice for the day, but instead of going home, everyone watched me struggle from the boards.” 

“You deserved that.” Yuuri tells him, wiping tears from his cheeks. 

“I absolutely did, but I won’t lie and say it wasn’t worth it just to see Yakov’s face when his rink was covered in sugar.” Viktor laughs. 

“Jeez, Celestino would kill me if I ever pulled something of that caliber. Don’t get me wrong, Phichit and I have pulled pranks on him before, but they’re child’s play in comparison.” 

“What can I say? I’m bred for mischief.” 

“Yeah, I’m beginning to notice.” Yuuri smiles, his cheeks pink. He turns his gaze away, making Viktor frown. “I do enjoy spending time with you, though. You know, off the ice.” He says, his blush darkening. Viktor’s eyes widen in surprise. 

“I enjoy spending time with you as well, Yuuri.”

“I was nervous, I think, to entertain the idea of a relationship with you.” Yuuri says, turning his head back to Viktor. 

“You don’t say?” Viktor jokes. 

“No, listen.” Yuuri rolls his eyes, his smile not leaving his mouth. “After thinking about it and talking it out with you, I’m not so nervous anymore. I don’t have any desire to flaunt a relationship around the rink, obviously, there I think it’d like to maintain and air of professionalism.” Yuuri tells him. 

“What are you saying?” Viktor asks, confused. 

“I’m saying,” Yuuri laughs nervously. “That I don’t want a strictly professional relationship anymore, Viktor.” 

“Oh?” Viktor laughs. 

“Stop acting like you’re so surprised.” Yuuri laughs, nudging Viktor with his fist. “I know getting me drunk so I’d confess my feelings was your plan all along.” 

“It wasn’t actually, but I’m pleased with how it turned out regardless.” Viktor smirks into his glass. 

“I’m sure you are.” Yuuri replies. 

“So, what does this mean for us, then?” Viktor asks. 

“It means all of the things it should have meant when I kissed you in Taiwan. Except I’m not going to backpedal this time and pretend that this isn’t something that I want.” 

“Tell me what you want then, Yuuri.” 

“I want to go on real dates with you, show you around the city, things of that nature. Maybe take Makkachin for morning walks on Sunday’s and go to shows and movies, you know. Relationship stuff.” Yuuri shrugs, laughing nervously again. 

“Relationship stuff,” Viktor laughs. “I think I’d really like doing all of those things with you, Yuuri.” 

“Me too.” Yuuri smiles. 

“Does the relationship stuff start now?” Viktor asks as he slowly leans in closer to Yuuri. 

“Yes, why?” Yuuri breathes. 

“Because I’ve been dying to kiss you again for over a month and now you’re sitting on my couch being cute and the desire is overwhelming.” 

“Kiss me, then.” Yuuri tells him, and he closes the distance between them. Yuuri’s lips are soft and taste like white wine and Yuuri, and Viktor feels himself drowning in it, gladly. Yuuri doesn’t kiss him back right away, but after a beat, a hand comes to rest against Viktor’s cheek as Yuuri catches up. The kiss isn’t hurried, but instead its soft, gentle, and by Viktor’s standards, perfect. 

Eventually, they pull away, both breathless. 

“Wow,” Yuuri breathes.

“Wow,” Viktor echos, smiling from ear to ear. “I’ve been waiting a long time to do that.” 

“Oh, stop it.” Yuuri laughs, hiding his blush in the couch cushion. “It’s getting late, Viktor. I should get home.” 

“You could stay, if you wanted. I have a guest room, you could take a shower or whatever you need, and in the morning I could take you to your place to change for practice. It’s up to you.” 

“Why would I sleep in the guest room?” Yuuri frowns. 

“Oh,” Viktor laughs, chastising himself. “I don’t know--I figured I’d--” 

“Viktor,” Yuuri laughs. “I’m kidding. Thank you for offering me a room, but I think at this age and given our recent development, I’d be comfortable sharing a bed with you. But no funny business.” Yuuri teases. 

“That’s even better,” Viktor purrs. “So you’ll stay?” 

“Yeah, I don’t think you should be driving anyway. We’ve both had four glasses of wine.” 

“Getting up early should be fun.” Viktor groans. He rises from the couch, reaching a hand out for Yuuri. Yuuri takes it, and lets Viktor lead him into his bedroom. 

* * *

The next morning, Viktor and Yuuri arrive late, both grinning too widely to be considered innocent. They’d both skipped their first alarm in favor of staying in bed to make out like teenagers, and didn’t have time to run by Yuuri’s apartment. 

“What are you two so chipper about this morning?” Phichit asks when they enter the rink. 

“Nothing to concern yourself with, Phichit.” Viktor replies. Phichit frowns at him, and looks Yuuri up and down. 

“New track pants, Yuuri?” Phichit asks, his gaze narrowing at the bagginess of the pants Yuuri hastily borrowed from Viktor. 

“Not new, at least I don’t think so. Viktor, are these pants new?” Yuuri asks, causing Viktor, Phichit, and the whole of the Detroit skating team to stop dead in their tracks. 

 

So much for professionalism. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> As usual, comments make my day and kudos are the icing on the cake.   
> I truly love you all, and I love this fic with a burning, fiery passion. I can't wait to see where these boys head next.   
> Again, for updates, concerns, or if you just wanna yell at me, find me on twitter @cold_ramen or tumblr @captain-sass-pants, and I'll be happy to appease you.   
> See you for the next chapter!


	5. Temporary Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti-morning Yuuri, a lovesick Viktor, and a run-in with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> Welcome back.   
> As of right now, I've got two fics that are being actively updated. This one, and another one titled 'I'm the only one'. With that being said, I'll be updating them bi-weekly, so that there's a new chapter of each one, every other week. Does that make sense?   
> So basically I'm updating EiA now, ITOO next week, and EiA again the week after that. Cool? Cool. 
> 
> If you're interested in reading that fic or anything else I've written for this fandom, please feel free to check out my author's page. (Yet another shameless self-plug).
> 
> Without further ado~please enjoy!

Viktor could count on one hand the number of times he’s felt truly blessed in his life. 

When he started training with Yakov, the first time he won gold at Worlds, the Olympics, Makkachin’s adoption, and every time he woke up next to Yuuri Katsuki. 

Regardless of it being Monday, and regardless of it being 5 am, Viktor felt absolutely, undoubtedly  _ blessed _ when his alarm went off and he woke up to a warm arm across his stomach, and the small puff of breath against his neck. 

Yuuri stirs at the sharp noise, groaning, and rolls himself unceremoniously away to stretch out. 

“I hate Mondays.” Yuuri sighs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sits up. 

“I don’t know, this might be my favorite Monday to date.” Viktor flirts, propping himself up on an elbow, staring at Yuuri. Yuuri scowls and rolls his eyes, rising from the bed and pulling the band of his borrowed sweatpants up his hips.  

“I’m gonna take a shower.” He says, walking towards the bathroom. Viktor watches as Yuuri stretches his muscular arms above his head, touching the door frame. 

“Okay, I’ll make breakfast. Any requests?” Viktor asks. 

“Edible.” Yuuri says before shutting the bathroom door with a click. Viktor laughs, adoring Yuuri’s less-than-charming morning attitude, knowing it’ll fade once he’s been showered and fed.

Viktor loves knowing the things about Yuuri that he’s been learning over the past couple of weeks now that they’ve been “dating”. Yuuri spends most nights over at Viktor’s, because he lives closer, he says, even though Viktor doesn’t care what the motivation is as long as they’re spending time together. 

Viktor now knows that Yuuri snores and talks in his sleep, but hardly moves. He knows that Yuuri isn’t fond of mornings, but could stay up all night if he didn’t have to be up early the next day. He knows that Yuuri has a soft spot for romance movies and that his favorite tea is oolong, oversteeped. Viktor was learning a hundred new things about Yuuri every day, and he just couldn’t get enough. 

Viktor was certain that he’d never find love. He had told himself for 28 years that it probably just wasn’t his thing; but that was before Yuuri came into his life. 

He wasn’t sure if he could say for certain that he was falling in love with him, but Viktor knew that it had potential. Yuuri wasn’t even technically his boyfriend yet so he knew he needed to cool the jets and take things slow, especially given Yuuri’s previous relationship. The last thing Viktor wanted to do was scare him away. 

Smiling, Viktor rose from the bed and walked into the kitchen to start on breakfast. He pulled yogurt, oats, and a multitude of fresh berries from the crisper, bringing them over to the counter to cut. 

Yuuri emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later as Viktor was layering the fruit into the makeshift parfaits, the ends of his hair still dripping. 

“Did you even touch your hair with a towel?” Viktor jokes, sliding a bowl across the counter to Yuuri. 

“It’s just water.” Yuuri frowns, sitting down at his usual place at the island. 

“Water, on my hardwood floor, that could cause any of us to slip.” Viktor sighs. “As funny as it would be to watch Makkachin slide through the kitchen, it would be less funny to watch you twist your ankle before Worlds.” 

“It’s fine, Viktor.” Yuuri says, bringing a spoonful of food to his mouth. “Just walk around it.” 

“You give me headaches.” Viktor laughs. 

“I’ll wipe it up when I’m done.” Yuuri smirks, taking another bite. 

“Thank you.” Viktor smiles. 

“So bossy.” Yuuri laughs. 

“I don’t usually have to worry about this kind of stuff.” 

“Oh yeah, I guess Makkachin doesn’t take showers or talk back, does she?” Yuuri jokes. 

“Oh, she talks back, it’s just not in a language I understand.” 

“Dog isn’t one of the seven languages you speak? That strikes me as odd.” 

“I’ve tried, but it’s futile.” Viktor says, sighing deeply. Yuuri laughs, the sound pulling at Viktor’s heart. “Maybe one day, though.” Viktor says, causing Yuuri’s laugh to deepen. 

“I’m eating, Viktor, I’m gonna choke.” Yuuri mumbles. 

“Then stop talking!” Viktor replies, grinning. “It’s not my fault you chose to sass me.” 

“Nah, you were totally asking for it.” Yuuri says. 

“Maybe so,” Viktor says, his eyes narrowing. “Either way, finish your food. It’s almost time to leave.” 

“Yes, coach.” Yuuri says mockingly. Viktor glares, and it just makes Yuuri laugh again. “I’m eating, I’m eating, I swear.” 

“I’m gonna go change, just put your bowl in the sink when you’re done.” Viktor laughs and exits to his bedroom, where he finds that Yuuri has made the bed yet again, as he has every time that he’s stayed over. It’s nothing big, but it’s sweet, and a gesture to show Viktor that he appreciates his hospitality and he’s not just taking advantage. 

Viktor changes quickly into joggers and a T-shirt, slipping on his tennis shoes and grabbing a light jacket. 

Heading back into the kitchen, he sees Yuuri standing at the sink doing up their dishes. Viktor walks over, wraps an arm around Yuuri’s waist, and plants a kiss on his shoulder. 

“I told you that you didn’t have to help, you know. You’re a guest.” Viktor hums against Yuuri’s T-shirt. 

“I know, but it’s the least I could do for you letting me stay all the time.” 

“Yuuri, you can stay as often as you want, you’re my—“ Viktor stops, almost saying ‘boyfriend’, and they both know it. Viktor pulls away when Yuuri shuts the water off and spins to face him. 

“You can say it, you know. If that’s what you want.” Yuuri says. 

“But I—“ Viktor stammers. “I didn’t want to assume. We hadn’t talked about it.” 

“Viktor, I wear your clothes to practice, I sleep in your bed, we go out to dinner twice a week and you FaceTime with my mother. I think it’s safe to say we’re doing a little more than casually dating.” 

“Really?” 

“I mean, if you don’t want to be my boyfriend I guess I’ll just stop coming over, but I think it would make Makkachin very sad.” Yuuri jokes, his eyes glinting mischievously. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor whines, pulling him in by the waist and burying his face in his neck. “Don’t tease me, I’m sensitive.” 

Yuuri laughs and brings a hand up to Viktor’s hair and the other to his hip. “I’m sorry, you’re just so easy to mess with.” 

“I suppose I’d rather it be you than someone else.” Viktor mumbles. 

“Awe, so romantic Viktor.” Yuuri teases again, causing Viktor to frown and lift his head. 

“You’re mean; an extra hour of practice for you tonight. Let’s go.” Viktor frowns playfully and tugs Yuuri to the elevator by his hand. 

“Oh no, the cruelest punishment.” Yuuri laughs, following Viktor inside as he pushes the button. 

“I’ll tell Celestino of your recent behavior and maybe he’ll take you off the roster for Moscow.”

“Okay, less funny.” Yuuri frowns. “You wouldn’t skip the Rostelecom Cup just because I’m giving you attitude.” 

“Of course not, we haven’t been training intensely for the last 7 months for me to pull you from the competition. I’m petty, but I’m not that petty. Plus, I can’t have all my hard work be for nothing.” 

“All  _ your _ hard work?” Yuuri yelps, laughing. “Maybe I’ll tell Celestino about your behavior and he’ll send you back to Russia.” 

“How dare you threaten your coach, Yuuri.” 

“Not my real coach.” Yuuri says, shrugging as he walks out of the elevator and towards the front door. 

“If and when I go back to Russia it’ll be of my own volition, thank you.” Viktor replies, opening the door for him. 

“We’ll see about that.” Yuuri murmurs. 

“Should I pick you up after class today?” Viktor asks, changing the subject. 

“Sure, that would be great.” Yuuri smiles and takes Viktor’s hand as they begin walking toward the rink. 

The air is brisk, but not quite cold, on the July morning, and the birds are beginning to chirp from their resting places in the trees. 

Their walk is fast, less than 10 minutes from Viktor’s apartment to the rink, and they arrive early, being a few of the only people in the rink. 

“Skate with me?” Yuuri suggests, smile wide and eyes glimmering. 

“Of course,” Viktor replies and sits down to put on his skates. 

 

They take lazy circles around the rink, Yuuri using it as a warm up and Viktor using it as an opportunity to hold his hand and admire him. 

“You’ve never asked me to skate with you before.” Viktor chides, frowning slightly. 

“It seemed silly.” 

“What makes you think that?” 

“Max never wanted to, mostly because he didn’t know how. But he also never wanted to try.” Yuuri says, but with no harshness or hostility to his words. 

“Well, I’m not Max, clearly. I’d choreograph a pair skate with you if that’s what you wanted.” Viktor explains and it makes Yuuri giggle. 

“A pair skate?” Yuuri gasps. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” 

“What, are you scared?” Viktor taunts, grinning viciously. 

“No, I’ve just never been lifted before.” 

“There’s a first time for everything, Yuuri.” Viktor smirks and takes up speed, pulling Yuuri alongside him. 

“No, Viktor! Do not lift me!” Yuuri shouts as Viktor turns on his blade to face Yuuri, who despite sounding angry, is smiling brightly. 

“It’s easy!” Viktor replies and keeps skating backwards, holding Yuuri’s hand. He slows down, feeling Yuuri’s vice grip, knowing it’s better not to push and risk hurting them. 

“I’m serious, Yuuri, it’s fun to skate with you, not just as training. I’m sure Celestino wouldn’t mind if we had a little fun.” Viktor says, and as if on cue the other skaters start trickling through the doors and into the rink. 

Viktor frowns, slows further and pulls Yuuri to the boards before leaning against them. 

“There’s a time and place for fun, Viktor. Unfortunately it’s not right now, at this moment.” 

“Yes, sadly.” Viktor sighs. “Alright, well, since there’s only a few weeks until Moscow, let’s fine tune your programs but not over do them. I don’t want you getting sick of them or risking hurting yourself. We’ll do your quads a couple of times a day, but not every time you run the program, okay? Let me see your short, from the top, no jumps.” 

“Yes, sir.” Yuuri smirks, before kissing Viktor’s hand and then releasing it to skate to his starting position. 

“Begin,” Viktor claps. 

* * *

In the afternoon, the air is warmer as Viktor drives toward campus with the convertible top down. Lunch for Yuuri is sitting in the passenger seat, and Makkachin is in the back, enjoying the feeling of the summer air in her freshly groomed curls.

Viktor arrives at campus quickly and finds a spot to park that’s within walking distance of Yuuri’s building, and talks quietly with Makkachin while scrolling through his phone as they wait. 

 

A short, 15 minutes later, the clock strikes 1:30 and Viktor knows that Yuuri should be within sight in a matter of minutes. 

“Viktor?” A voice calls from the sidewalk, and Viktor looks up to see none other than Yuuri’s ex-boyfriend Max, gawking at him. 

“Uh, hello,” Viktor replies, confused. 

“Picking Yuuri up?” Max asks, his eyes surveying the car and Makkachin. 

“For practice, yes.” Viktor tells him, his brows furrowed. 

“You have an interesting way of coaching...” Max replies, his eyes leveling at Viktor again. “He usually walks.” 

“Well, it’s hot outside and this is faster.” 

“Sure,” Max shrugs. 

“Is there something you need, Max?” 

“No, just saw you and thought I’d say hi. Was wondering why you’re here and now I know so I guess I’ll be going.” Max says, smiling a forced grin and making to leave. “See you around.” 

“Goodbye,” Viktor answers, his face still painted with sheer confusion as Yuuri approaches a handful of seconds later. 

“Hey,” he says, pulling the passenger door open. “Was that Max?” 

“Yes, it was.” 

“What did he want?” 

“Just saying hi. Wondering why I was waiting.” 

“He’s so nosy, ugh. That’s none of his business.” 

“You don’t think he’d do anything stupid if he found out we’re dating now, do you?” 

“I don’t think so, but either way it’s been well over a month since we broke up. I can do and date whatever and whoever I want.” Yuuri says matter of factly as he opens the lunch Viktor brought for him. 

“Okay, but he was giving me a very weird vibe.” 

“He was always jealous of you, I told you it’s one of the reasons we used to fight.” 

“Why was he jealous?” Viktor asks as they turn out onto the main road towards Viktor’s apartment to drop off Makkachin. 

“Cause you’re older, attractive, wealthy, and successful. The list goes on, really. He thought when I stayed late at practice it’s because you and I were sleeping together.” 

“Are you serious?” Viktor gapes. “You never told me that.” 

“Yeah, when he broke up with my while we were in Taiwan he told me to ‘enjoy fucking my coach’, before he hung up the phone.” 

“Yuuri, I—“ Viktor stutters. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“How could I? It didn’t matter. He was being a selfish asshole. But I guess now he probably assumes he was right.” 

“Because I’m picked you up?” 

“Yeah. That’s just who he is. He probably thinks I’m your sugar baby.” 

“You can be my sugar anytime, baby.” Viktor jokes, attempting to lighten the mood. 

“Ew, Viktor.” Yuuri laughs. “Don’t be gross.” 

Viktor laughs, and then sighs quietly. “I’m sorry that he was awful to you, Yuuri.” 

“That’s okay. I guess he was kinda right about something though.” 

“About what?” 

“I am sleeping with my coach.” 

“Yuuri!” Viktor shouts and it makes Yuuri laugh out loud heartily.

  
  


Later that evening, after practice has ended and Viktor and Yuuri are both physically spent, they mosey out towards Viktor’s car in the parking lot. 

Once inside, Yuuri pulls his phone out from his bag and begins checking his notifications. 

“Oh, dear god.” He groans, bringing his fingers up to the bridge of his nose. 

“What is it?” Viktor asks as he starts the car. 

“Max texted me.” 

“What does he have to say?” Viktor frowns. 

“I haven’t opened it yet, but nothing polite I bet.” Yuuri sighs, setting the phone in his lap. 

“I’ll read it if you want.” 

“No, it’s better if neither of us do.” Yuuri sighs again. “I’ll just delete it.” 

“No, I’m curious.” Viktor says. 

“You’re only curious because I told you he was jealous of you.” 

“No, I’m curious because I  _ care about you _ , and I need to know if he’s trying to stir up drama with our relationship that he seems to love to make assumptions about.” 

“Fine, but we’ll read it when we get back to your apartment, not while you’re driving.” 

“So responsible.” Viktor hums, grinning. 

“One of us has to be.” Yuuri smiles, looking over at Viktor. 

Viktor can sense the eyes on him, but doesn't take his own off the road. “What is it,  _ zolotse _ ?” 

“What? Can I just look at you?” Yuuri laughs quietly. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” 

“Thank you for picking me up today. It was a nice change of pace, despite the run in with Max.” 

“It was my pleasure. I just want to make you happy, Yuuri.” 

“Trust me, you do.” Yuuri says, smiling brightly again and leaning his head back against the seat. “More than I think I could ever tell you.” 

 

After dinner, Viktor and Yuuri are curled up on the couch watching Jimmy Fallon when Yuuri’s phone buzzes again on the counter. 

“Ignore it,” Yuuri says, squeezing Viktor’s hand in his own. 

“What if it’s Max again? You still haven’t let me read what he said earlier.” 

“So what? I haven’t even read it. I don’t want to give him the satisfaction.” 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whines. “Please?” 

“Fine, go get it then.” Yuuri sighs. Viktor frowns and slides off the couch to grab Yuuri’s phone from the counter. Unlocking it, he pulls up the message app as he rejoins Yuuri on the couch. Quickly, Viktor skims the message from Max. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispers. “This is really vicious.” 

“Is it?” Yuuri grimaces and sits up, reading the message over Viktor’s shoulder. “Oh, wow.” 

“Yuuri, this is awful. I can’t let him speak to you like this.” 

“Again, he’s just jealous, Viktor. He’s a coward, too. He’d never do anything more than throw some half-assed insults.”

“If you say so, I still don’t like it.” 

“You think I don’t? I’m just glad he’s only insulting me and not you. That’s where I draw the line.” Yuuri says, taking his phone from Viktor and setting it carefully on the coffee table. 

“That’s how I feel,  _ zolotse _ . I want to defend you.” 

“Honestly? I think ignoring him and moving forward with our lives will drive him more insane than actually giving into his bullshit.” 

“So what you’re saying is I’m picking you up from class every day, now?” 

“Is that a problem?” Yuuri asks, a smile teasing the corners of his mouth. 

“Not at all. Should I fan myself with $100 bills while I’m at it?” Viktor jokes. 

“That might be a step too far, a good idea though.” Yuuri laughs and leans forward to kiss Viktor’s mouth gently. “I’m tired. Can we go to bed?” 

“Absolutely.” Viktor smiles and wraps an arm both behind Yuuri’s shoulders and beneath his legs, picking him up damsel-style. 

“Viktor!” Yuuri shouts. “Put me down!” 

“We’re going to practice lifts, Yuuri!” Viktor shouts back over Yuuri’s giggling, carrying him into the bedroom. 

“Right now?” Yuuri asks through his fit of giggles. 

“Gotta start somewhere!” Viktor answers before throwing Yuuri onto his bed. “You’re pretty light. I actually might have an okay time trying to lift you.” 

“Viktor, that was a joke!” 

“Not to me!” Viktor gapes. “A pair skate could be fun for the Grand Prix exhibition.” 

“Alright, let’s talk about it tomorrow. For now, come here.” Yuuri grumbles sleepily from under the covers and Viktor is happy to oblige. 

“Goodnight,  _ zolotse _ .” Viktor whispers as he pulls Yuuri onto his chest and wraps an arm around his shoulders. 

“You’ve called me that a lot today. What does it mean?” Yuuri asks quietly through his yawn. 

“It means, ‘my gold’.” Viktor replies. 

“Really?” Yuuri mumbles, sleep claiming him rapidly. Viktor hums and Yuuri smiles before sighing deeply. 

“So far, you’re my favorite thing I’ve ever won.” Viktor says after a few quiet minutes, but Yuuri is already asleep. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos-ing, subscribing, commenting, and bookmarking. It means the absolute world to me. I love you all with all of my heart. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please let me know! I love feedback! Also, come find me on twitter @captain-sass-pants if you want! 
> 
> See you in May!


End file.
